


Shame

by lumos_flies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal, Dumbification, F/M, Manipulation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumos_flies/pseuds/lumos_flies
Summary: Zeke knows how to play you like a violin, to pluck your strings until he gets exactly what he wants.
Relationships: Zeke Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 63





	Shame

Zeke thinks shame looks good on you. 

Your skin is hot under his touch, his fingertips trailing up your sides until you shiver under his touch. He’s been inside of you for what feels like hours, your back pressed to chest, his cock nestled deep inside of your ass. You’re whimpering quietly now, tears dripping down your face and off onto the pillow below you. He hadn’t meant to make you cry, really, but you’re just so sensitive that by the time he shoves himself inside of you the tears start to fall. 

“Shh, shh, baby it’s okay,” he coos at you, trying to help you relax. Your tight hole is strangling his cock, and he doesn’t want this to be over quite so soon. He wants you dumb on his cock, pliant and passive and so fucking agreeable to whatever he suggests next. He knows he’s large, knows the stretch of him in your ass is already this side of painful. This is a special occasion, though, and it’s so hard for you to tell him no on the best of days. He can feel you relax just enough for him to slide out a little. “That’s it, gorgeous, you look so good taking my cock like this.” 

And you do, his praise makes your eyes light up. Your back arches a little more, pressing your tits into his hands. He tweaks at your nipples, drawing a moan from your kiss bruised lips. Zeke doesn’t think heaven exists outside of this moment, thinks that you are the only oasis he might ever need. His cock twitches in your ass, and one of his hands slips down between your legs, desperate to make you cum one more time before he does. 

His long fingers dip down slightly into your cunt, wetting his fingers before he moves them to circle around your clit. Fresh tears fall from your eyes as a tremor wracks through your body. 

“Too much!” Your voice is insistent, a small hand wrapping around his wrist to tug at it. It makes no difference to him, you’re too weak to move him. Besides, he knows what’s good for you right now. He knows that you want another orgasm, that he’s the only one that can give it to you. 

“You’ll take what I give to you, brat,” And oh, isn’t that a delicious thought? That you will have to take anything he gives to you like this, and Zeke does mean anything. It’s something he’s only jerked off to in his most desperate, depraved sessions. But now, now he could. 

Only if you’re too fucked out to disagree, though.  
He’s made you lose control of yourself on his face before, cherishes the memory of you releasing your bladder all over him. You hadn’t been able to properly look him in the eyes for days after, and this time he wants to do something even worse. He has to drive any anxiety out of your mind first, fill your mind with him. 

And then the rest of you. 

His fingers keep their steady pace up against your clit while his hips begin to move. There’s enough lube, and your body’s own slick dripped down from your cunt, that his cock slides easily in and out of your ass. It’s a tight fit, always is with how he rushes through preparing you for it, but he knows you like it this way. He knows you can feel it, can feel him, deep inside you everywhere.  
“Zeke!” Your orgasm takes the both of you by surprise. Your legs tense, go straight and nearly push him out of you but he presses his hips forward to remain in you. He can feel your orgasm from where he is now, feels the pulsating of your inner muscles. 

“Good fucking girl,” He spits through gritted teeth, punctuating each word with a harsh thrust. He pushes you over now, pressing on your shoulder until you’re face first on the bed. Your mouth hangs open just a little, drool smearing at the pillow, tears mingling just about it.  
His hands grip at your waist now, tugging your hips up just enough for him to kneel behind you. Zeke doesn’t just thrust into your ass, he pushes and pulls you with him, moving you up and down his cock as he likes. You feel so good like this, and you look even better. There’s nothing like the glassy, far away look in your eyes right now. 

“Gonna, ugh, gonna cum,” He likes to tell you this, likes to see the little shake of your shoulders. “Gonna cum deep in your ass, is that what you want?” It’s mean. You can hardly say anything like this, let alone beg for anything but are nothing if a people pleaser and so-  
“Want it, Zeke,” Your words are slurred, half pressed into the pillow, “Want your cum so bad.” It’s all he needs to hear, letting out a moan as he feels himself let go for the first time tonight, hot cum spurting out of his cock to fill you. You slump completely down onto the bed now, but still Zeke holds onto your hips, keeping him inside you while his cock slowly starts to soften. He feels the urge for something else inside him growing, something obscene. 

“You’ll take whatever I want to give you, right?” He whispers it, voice soft and honey sweet. If you were in a better state of mind it would concern you. It’s his conniving voice, the one he uses to convince you of anything and everything. It’s gotten you into so much trouble before (including one memorable time in a Kia soul) but right now when you’re all blissed out it sounds like caring. 

“Yeah,” you sigh out, your voice soft and dreamy, “Whatever you want, Zeke.” 

He massages your back gently, kneading out the knots that gather during a session like this. He has to fight some of his own biology now, the little voice in his head that tells him this is the wrong place to go. But, fuck, he knows he won’t be able to rest until he does this, gets this idea out of his head once and for all. 

He can see your brow furrow when the first trickle of urine releases inside of you. You scoot your hips away but one of his hands holds tight, while the other snakes underneath you to find your overly sensitive clit. You let out a loud whine when his fingers start to gently circle it.  
“S-stop,” Your voice holds no heat, especially not when you press back into him, trying to grind your cunt down onto his fingers. More of his urine fills you and he can see when revelation starts to kick in. “W-what are you doing?” 

“Giving you everything I got,” He keeps his voice soft, it wouldn’t do for you to jerk away too suddenly. His fingers press down more, and he can visibly see the conflict on your face now. “You said you would take it.”

“B-but, ohhh,” Your protests slip off into a moan when he slides his fingers inside of you, grinding his palm into your clit. He’s almost done using you, he just wants one more thing to happen. 

“Are you gonna get off like this?” He taunts you, though his tone hasn’t changed, “Are you going to cum while my own cum and piss mix in your ass? Dirty, nasty, little slut.” 

“No!” Your eyes squeeze shut now but you’re shaking again, and he can feel your cunt squeezing his fingers. He smirks, finally done, before focusing on you now.  
“Yeah, you are,” He scoffs a bit now, just to watch you shake your head, “You’re going to cum all over my fingers, like the nasty little thing you are.” He uses the angle to his advantage, pressing his fingertips up against the front wall of your cunt, dragging them down over your sweet spot until he knows you’re seeing stars. 

Your orgasm works out better than he could have ever imagined, splashing down onto the sheets, wetting them even more. Your legs are kicking out weakly in between his as he pushes you through it. The sadist in him is reeling, watching as you go limp once more, any remaining tremors ceasing when you slump onto the bed. 

It’s only then does he pull out of you, admiring his work as it trickles down your cunt and mixes with your own release on the bed. These sheets will have to go, they’re absolutely filthy, he thinks as he climbs off of you. He lands a gentle slap to your ass, admiring the way it jiggles and you jerk from the sensation. He helps you up and into his arms, holding you just so that way nothing leaks out. 

“Shower,” he instructs, turning it on for you before moving to change the sheets on the bed. When he returns you’re still standing under the water, making no moves to wash yourself. He gives a soft but affectionate sigh, before joining you in there. You look up at him with wide, adoring eyes as he rubs soap over your body, washing the night away. 

Shame looks good on you, Zeke thinks, but he can’t wait to see what looks even better.


End file.
